


Shape Of Your Heart

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: Title: Shape Of Your HeartSummary: 意外导致Damian重新变成了十三岁的模样，与此同时Dick也要面临一些由此产生的新问题。Pairing: DamiDickRating: NC-17Warning: ABO，Alpha!Damian，Beta!Dick，身体年龄上的Underage(13/27)，Mpreg暗示Note1: ABO有二设，即除AO外，AB，BB和BO也可有标记关系。各种性别是一出生就有分化的，但需要够一定年龄信息素才足够鲜明。Note2: 从概要和警告应该就能看出这是篇什么文了。世界观融合重启前后，41已婚前提，无虐轻松向，Damian之前已成年且有自己的义警身份。总之还是那句话，这是41米攻，禁止米受蹭粮KY。慎入且不喜勿入。于是车门打开了！





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

 

“至少你现在还能活蹦乱跳的。”

迪克说，看着身旁坐在沙发上的那个年轻男孩冲他挑眉。

“这是必然的——但显然我们的重点不同。”

这回轮到迪克抬眉了，而他注意到达米安确实意有所指。接着年长者十分理性地摇头正如达米安知道迪克绝对会作何反应的那样。

“噢，如果你指床上方面的重点，达米安，”

“说真的，理查德——”外表上的男孩却打断他，“你真要让我在给你套上戒指的六个月后再重申遍我的年龄吗？”

迪克张开嘴但过了会儿他才能想好回话，“不，我是说我完全理解——呃——你的真实年龄？但现在的情况实在是有些诡异。”

他像是要证明这点地伸出手掌握了达米安的脑袋好好打量，“我猜的没错，老弟。你现在看上去最多只有十三岁——而如果我得看着这样一张年轻的脸高潮我宁可自己撸出来。”

达米安挣脱出那双捧着他脑袋的手，“我部分血统里的习俗将告诉你十三岁都可以结婚了。”

“但你此刻在美国而不是中东，”迪克不容反驳地说，“不过我想我们还不至于分床睡。”他挠了挠男孩的黑色短发。

达米安忍住了翻翻眼皮的冲动；这已经是今天第三次自从他因那个该死的咒语年龄变小后迪克总会下意识这样做了。而正因此夜翼才对性拒绝得彻底。

“我一星期前在保罗德公园十一号①预定了明晚的双人位。”他说道，“包括那附近的宾馆。”

“这确实为惊喜，达米安。而且我们依然可以过去，”迪克微笑了，他一只胳膊勾过他变年轻的Alpha伴侣亲吻了下他的眉骨。

但达米安十分清楚那场晚餐会在后期变得极其令人难以忍受——而那全由于某些本不该发生的限制。

最终迪克打着哈欠用手臂勾着他肩膀让他们一起上楼就好像几年前达米安还未高过迪克的那样。一些那个时期的记忆涌了回来，包括十三岁的达米安曾抱有的冲动和对那个时期来讲又见鬼得贴切真实欲望的臆想。

而迪克对一个处在青春期的Alpha男孩头脑中的挣扎从无过多体会，就如五年前地不会轻易便完全理解达米安究竟有多么想像现在般得到他。

“等一切恢复正常，小D。”年长者轻快地说，推开他们的卧室门并打开灯，“我也会给你个惊喜。”

那并没有真正说服达米安，当他们洗漱完毕躺在了床上，外表上的男孩触碰身旁只属于他的Beta，而迪克在他的手贴近温热的腿根时把它温和地拿了下来，接着利用手臂将那个在黑暗中蹙眉的年轻Alpha包揽在怀。

“晚安，”迪克吻了吻男孩的头顶，舒适的倦意慢慢爬上他的眼皮。

对此达米安什么也没说，他只是用力地往年长者的怀抱像电影中的寄生体般扎深了些，立志于让迪克在睡梦中也感觉自己仿佛被什么给抢夺了身体。

 

**TBC**

 

①保罗德公园十一号

设定为哥谭知名餐厅，和名字一样位于保罗德公园，人均消费至少570美元。


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

 

迪克将一小块香嫩的鸭胸肉填进嘴里慢慢咀嚼着，他带着一个小小的微笑看着对面同样正切割鸭肉的男孩。

“不管怎样，”迪克说，“我仔细想了想感觉这也是个不错的体验——老实说我挺怀念你小时候的模样的。看着你我仿佛被带回了些旧时光。”

“如果你那样认为的话。”

“是的。我猜这就是我比你接受得多的原因。”

迪克忽然被达米安后方不远处出现的熟悉身影引起了注意，男孩注意到后同样向后方扭头。于是他们和杰森与提姆共同看到了双方。

“真是巧遇。”走近后杰森评价，“而且我们不知道你们的儿子都该死的已经这么大了。”他故意这样道。

提姆怀疑地看着迪克对面的男孩，“达米安？”

“——任务上的意外，他会变回原来的年龄的。”迪克对他们说道，“不过没想到能在这里碰见你们，我们有段时间没见了！”

“我刚从西伯利亚回来，而提姆直至昨天才结束了进行半月的机械内脏失窃调查。但我们总算没有毁约。”

“真是长时间异地隔离却未从离婚的典范。”

“毋庸置疑。而你，新婚小子，最后捉住了这个在花丛中徘徊多年的大蓝鸟也可以当个成功示范了。”

“尽管现在你大概不得不清心寡欲一段时间。”提姆在一旁拎起了嘴角补充道。

“所以只是大概。”

达米安却铿锵有力地回答，完全不理迪克是否在后方让一只手抚上了眉头叹气。

∷

他们来到公园附近的宾馆时已是晚上九点。迪克站在淋浴头下冲着头发上最后的泡沫，他可以听见外面达米安同样洗漱完毕的声音。而在真正爬上床前迪克认为他需要好好和达米安谈一谈。

尽管他并非想一直和男孩强调此刻他们不能有太超过的行为——因为那感觉真的有够诡异且带着某种微妙的背德感。而达米安对做爱的执着实在比迪克以为的还要高。

“你洗完了吗？”

“马上。怎么了吗？”迪克问，鉴于达米安是先洗的那个——迪克固然要让他们分开。年长者在水流下只能闭着眼睛，但他明显听到了隔间被从外部打开——年轻并充满活力的Alpha的信息素迅速穿过了水雾直入他的脑子。"达米安？——"他吃惊道。

一双手握住了他的后腰——迪克感觉自己的胸膛被挤进来的男孩占满。“Hey——等下，达米安！”

他感到毫无防备地想伸手捉住只到他肩膀的男孩——但拜水所赐达米安滑得就像条小鲨鱼且利用胳膊圈紧了迪克的胸膛和腰。小Alpha们在十岁前信息素微弱又不足以让任何成年Alpha感到威胁，而十二岁后通常他们的身体比任何Beta或Omega发育得都快。此时的达米安恰好就属于各方面突飞猛涨的阶段——就算连还没超过迪克的手臂和大腿都是硬邦邦的，更何况他从小就有各式体能训练。

“我会给你证明这种事上年龄根本不是问题，格雷森。”达米安刻意像从前那样称呼他的姓氏，迪克再一次用手尝试扒开男孩，可后者狡猾地扎进他的脖颈去吸舔他的腺体。同时迪克感觉自己年轻的标记者想要用信息素击溃他精神上的防御而操着他的脑子。

“你不应该——”他的话甚至未能说完，迪克有力的双腿已经开始感到发软，莲蓬头中温热的水流仍洒在他们身上，达米安的手从揉弄他的背部毫无阻碍地来到更下方。

“——我应该。而且我在想如果我用十三岁的手摸你的屁股会不会觉得它们更饱满？”

“有的时候你真的是个彻底的小变态你知道吗？”迪克控诉道，在达米安低头从湿漉漉的水痕中舔过他的乳头时重新咬紧唇。

“睁开眼，理查德。看着我。”年轻的Alpha缓慢又用力地让手指从年长者背后挤进腿间搓揉过迪克的会阴，他的Beta为此绷紧了身体，那些肌肉修长又不失力量感。达米安直到快十七岁才在总体实力方面真正超过了他最年长的兄弟。夜翼总是他们所有人里最灵活和轻巧的一个，必要的时候同样迅猛得可怕。达米安十二岁那年从和年长者进行的训练中更是体会到了这点。

他用不到过多地撩拨对方，标记关系带来的好处之一就是可以让一个Beta迅速开始对他的占有者产生反应。迪克在一年前便自愿被标记了，这意味着无论何时他都比其他Beta们来说更易受到达米安的影响。

他的呼吸变得粗重起来，像是有火焰穿透水雾灼燃上他的皮肤。当男孩把他翻转过去时迪克的手扶上了后方铁灰色的台架。他已经挺立的阴茎被包于手中，达米安另一条胳膊不容反驳地从背后锁住了他。

“老实说你确实在我十三岁那会儿就常驻我的梦了。而有几次就是训练厅里的洗浴室——像这样，我几乎可以用尽任何我想要的方式。”

迪克呻吟地在他最后的撸动下射了出来，握住台架的指节用力到发白。达米安没留给他喘息的时间，而是趁机让硬烫的性器借着水流顺利滑入他的股间。

“而且那个时候我还决定绝对要找个完美时机好好地干一下你那双任务中时刻都该死的灵活的腿，我猜现在目标达成了。”

“如果那个时候我知道你的脑子里装满了这些，达米安，我绝对不会邀请你一起去夜巡。”

男孩俯身占有性地钻研起他的后颈，像只年轻的野兽般让舌头和牙齿或舔或咬地掠过迪克后颈和肩胛上的肌肉。迪克的脑子被这一切配合着Alpha包围他的信息素被搅和得一团糟，只能任由着男孩操够他大腿内侧那块柔软的皮肤。

迪克感觉到男孩圈在他腰间的手揉起了他的小腹，而另一边达米安继续享受着迪克完美的腿间带给他阴茎的棒透体验，直至最终将欲望全然释放在年长者的下体上，他乐意看到迪克的臀肉被他的精液布满。

男孩向前去吻迪克，后者慢慢转过身回应了他。迪克让手臂拢上他重新变回只到迪克肩膀的伴侣，他抚摸着达米安后脑的短发，男孩正仰头让湿热的舌头侵入他的口腔。

达米安乐此不疲地让一根手指借着自己射在迪克臀上的精液从前方伸入年长者的体内，慢慢揉弄摩挲着Beta敏感的内部。他将迪克的喘息吞入自己口中，手上的动作却一刻不停。

Beta即使面对标记者也无法分泌出像Omega一样多的体液，但通常情况已经够用了。至少足以让达米安微微触碰到那条隐蔽的缝隙，而迪克几乎同一时间突然颤动了一下，他的惊呼依然被堵在口中，双手下意识搂紧了怀中的男孩。

达米安将手指抽了出来，但并没有断开和迪克的吻，相反让他们吻得更深。尽管剩下的时间还很长，但别的计划他们可以明天再继续。

 

**TBC**

 

Jason和Tim那里，其实是Beta和Omega组合。

这篇大概再有一章就结束啦，依然拒绝去污剂【×


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

 

隔天早上他们理所当然地又做了一次，当然仅限于一个口交，尽管迪克知道达米安迟早要对真正干上夜翼的屁股有更多兴趣。而显然一旦让那外表上的男孩得逞第一次迪克就别想摆脱后面会发生的。

如果昨晚是迪克没来得及注意到的话，那么早上对一个十三岁男孩的大小无意表露出吃惊只会让他年轻的Alpha洋洋得意。也许这都该归咎于达米安那该死的完美改造基因——固然会是各方面的。那甚至比从操进迪克双腿的触感还要大点。至于当达米安彻底成年后，迪克的屁股则更会畏惧些。

“晚上的夜巡你有什么打算？”

“到时候你就知道了。”

他们早餐时的对话被保留到迪克即将结束夜巡的阶段。夜翼背后被绑起来的罪犯正陆续被警员推进警车，黑蓝色的义警继续往前走了几步，直至那个印象中的影子忽然跳落在对面。迪克立刻注意到达米安已经换上了他的旧罗宾制服，同时看起来兴趣盎然。

“我们应该再检查下这附近的一个车库，夜翼。”

“罗宾”说。面对迪克怀疑的眉头他只会更意有所指。

“当然那之后还有最重要的事。”达米安说的同时靠近了他，黑色兜帽带来的阴影只能让迪克看清部分男孩脸上显得充满把握的坏笑。

“——我们得继续早上的乐子。因为现在我该死的满脑子都是你，我想到了一个新玩儿法。”

迪克必须要承认自从达米安的身体年龄变回十三岁仿佛连青春期少年们频繁的性幻想也跟着回来了。

“我又该怎么说？”夜翼架起腰看着变回罗宾的男孩，“无论我现在怎么做我的未成年丈夫都只想着我的屁股。”

“重申，我成年了。其次，这就是个绝不能错过的情趣机会。我以为昨天你在浴室里就该彻底接受了。”

“好吧，是的。”迪克叹气，努力不去为因对那张年轻但已十足英俊的脸动心而飘过罪恶感——他真的需要像达米安说的把这一切都看作情趣。

∷

“你是怎么知道这儿有个废弃的车库的？”

迪克打量着他来到的地方，随后夜翼眯起了眼，显然达米安更早前来过这里。那外表上的男孩甚至想办法搞了张崭新的大床。他猜是通过电话安排。

“我十四岁的时候偶然发现的。曾有罪犯在这里窝藏大量爆炸物。”

达米安把面具摘下了，迪克回头时看见他已经把披风扔到了一边。

“而且那晚我和你碰过面。你带着至少七条制服上的裂口和我讲任务中的笑话，却根本不知道我有多想把你腿后面那条撕得更开些。”

“我以为你那晚认真听了那些笑话！”

“我当然听了。还是说你忘了我至少能同时分心三件事。”

“呃，”迪克说，“那接下来你不会打算破坏我的制服吧？”

“不。”

男孩趁机向后推了他一下，迪克的后背顺利摔到了柔软的床铺上。这让大蓝鸟感觉自己就像个戏剧角色。

“我早就不想忍那个时候只能看着制服外面而不能更进一步的情况了。”

迪克几乎是惊讶地看着达米安利落地把上衣扔到一旁，“Hey，你是想——”

“我要钻进你的制服干你，夜翼。我说得够清了。这是个很好的机会。”

达米安捏住了他制服上衣的下摆，那里有个横向拉链与黑色的紧裤相连。迪克想坐起身，但他又一次被男孩另一只手推了回去。

终于他认命地让达米安成功分开了他制服的上半部分，迪克看着对方满意地将它更加拉高并顺利贴着他滑了进去。

年长者被撑开的制服加上达米安的体积让他们的活动空间紧密又并不完全受到限制。年轻Alpha的气息完全环绕包围了他，迪克看不见男孩都在下面干什么——但显然一双手正贴着他的皮肤乱摸。

“你真的是个小变态，”迪克重复昨晚的话道，对胸前鼓出的一块说。他得到的回应是一条湿热的舌头舔过他的胸膛——这让他完全没料到地小声惊呼一下。

“这个小变态接下来要好好干他的Beta直到对方求饶也不行。”

迪克为这句话抬起眉毛，用手臂从制服外捉住了像个外星寄生体一样的男孩，“直到求饶？——你认真的？”

也许这是个错误举动，但迪克确实没能忍住调侃下他此刻长了张更年轻面孔的伴侣。达米安张嘴含住了他的乳首并用力吸舔了一下。

男孩似乎很享受迪克吃痛出声的样子，他让身体卡进年长者的大腿且故意摩擦他们的下半身。迪克的面具还没来得及摘掉，白色的目镜从昏暗中发着光。男孩没停下舔弄他的胸膛，迪克甚至清晰地感受对方的坚硬已经顶着他的腿根。

达米安的一只手向下进一步扯开他的制服，迪克隔着那层有弹性的布料抚摸着男孩的脑袋忍不住自言自语，“你到底多么执着当你还是个没完全长开的小子而不被我接受的时候？”

“我正用实际行动让你感受到。”

达米安已经开始让一根手指按压他的穴口，迪克尝试去放松自己，但男孩舔舐他的方式令他变得敏感又紧绷。在以往他们会利用标记关系让迪克尽可能快地准备好，但现在他的Alpha还太年轻——尽管达米安是个基因被强化过的超人类，他也得再大两岁才能像一个足够强大的成年Alpha那样仅靠信息素就将对方的脑子搅和成温顺的一团。

不过这亦不代表迪克不会受到任何影响，像昨晚一样他还是会被他的占有者撩拨腺体而流走肌肉中的力量。

当迪克感到自己吞下了两根灵活又该死得到位的手指时他咬紧了下颌，用戴着护具的手指从外面抓紧了制服里的男孩后背。迪克知道他的每一个细小的喘息和心脏的跳动都能被达米安贴着皮肤听到。

终于他男孩样的Alpha稍微撑高身体，迪克的大腿被向两边抬开了些，达米安几乎是迫不及待地插进他的身体，不留给迪克适应和喘息时间地整根埋了进去。

那使迪克闷哼出声，达米安可感受到年长者向一旁别过了头，他掌握着下方紧贴着他的躯体不急不慢地律动着，此刻没有什么能比干进他兄长体内更美妙的事。

“你感觉起来简直比想象中的还要棒，格雷森。”他故意这样说道，而且猛地用力地顶撞向印象中年长者深处的敏感区。夜翼为这毫无预兆的动作喊叫出来。

“实打实的小混蛋，达米安——”

迪克知道他早已没办法将牢牢粘进制服内部的男孩撕下来，他被压着下半身，而达米安的手已经回到他后腰的位置抱紧了他。这样说已经太晚但迪克不敢相信他真的被达米安钻进夜翼制服地干了。

而另一方面他正迅速地显露出被标记的beta本能，男孩甚至不需要更加挑逗地让年长者的身体主动提供润滑的便利。迪克的目镜因睁大双眼而在昏暗的环境中更为明显，他感到制服因体温的上升而变得更加粘身，一波波的快感从腹部聚集着继续灼燃他的大脑。迪克小声呻吟着，手扒着男孩的肩膀，这只会让达米安进入得更深。

没过多久达米安忽然停了下来，将迪克卡在了临近高潮的边缘。他知道年长者的身体正在不由自主地微微颤抖着，接着男孩从夜翼透气良好的制服重新出来。他黑黑的短发因此稍乱，冰绿色的眼睛像是闪着狡黠的亮光。迪克在换气中清晰地看见了那张仍显稚气却同样十足英俊的脸上扯着一个把握满满的坏笑。

“除此外我认为这回应该再有个进展，迪克。”

同时他用了种慢而坚定的节奏挺进年长者，将对方泛红面孔的每一个细微表情尽收眼底。迪克因男孩美妙的折磨皱起了眉头，接着他意识到达米安是指什么。

迪克舔了舔嘴唇，虽然它们本来就不干。他短暂考虑了一下，“好吧……我认为或许也是时候了。不过你真的打算就在这一次吗？”

达米安抽了出来，迪克知道男孩比起同龄人固然有个大家伙，此刻它依然挺立着等待重新回到迪克的身体。

“为什么不？——我喜欢用十三岁的身体把你干到怀上我们的孩子。”

达米安俯身亲吻迪克，将舌头从年长者微张的嘴唇滑了进去，直到迪克也让一只手扣上他的发尾从一片湿热中回吻了他。

男孩鼓动他更大上一圈的Beta翻过身，达米安从后方握住了迪克的腰再次让身体压了过去，湿热紧致的内壁重新包裹了他的阴茎，精力旺盛的年轻Alpha未停留地用力操进这具身体，致力于将他的Beta干出更多棒透的声音，全面享受着迪克犹如隐忍又即将爆发的呜咽。

最终年长者在他刻意的一记深挺中射了出来，达米安看着另一人失去所有力气般的后背，那些轮廓优美又不失力度的肌肉还在发颤着经历快感的余波。

达米安同样缓了一会儿后才继续，迪克火热的内部一瞬间几乎夹得他一起射出。男孩兴致勃勃地开始碾摩那道Beta们很少显露的生殖腔入口，听着迪克对此在下方微弱地呻吟着。

他的阴茎不用太费力地就让前端挤入了那里，看着年长者像是被忽然电到地微抬起上半身。老实说他们过去很少做到接近这一步的阶段，即使他们的婚礼已过去了半年。达米安继续毫不怠慢地彻底顶入那个最隐蔽的深处，感受着迪克猛然之间停止了呼吸的反应。

“达米安，”

迪克像是要传达他几近无法承受更多地呼喊他的名字，男孩掰过他的头吻上迪克，然后开始了令迪克想要昏厥的抽挺。

迪克确定到最后他已经真正丧失了一会儿意识，被拖入了眩晕的空白。直至不知过了多久迪克再次被猛然爆发的大量快感惊醒，达米安的阴茎还在他体内——Alpha的结卡住了他，男孩正用精液冲刷并灌满迪克。他张开嘴却发出无声的尖叫，达米安从背后揽着他，亲吻他的后颈，且用一只手揉抚着Beta现在敏感万分的腹部。

迪克甚至没有意识到他是何时正面翻躺回来的。达米安轻吻他粘着发丝的颧骨，摘掉了夜翼的多米诺面具，露出年长者缥缈又疲倦可亦显得更具魅力的蓝眼睛。外貌年轻的Alpha满足地欣赏这一切，他不能更爱这双眼睛和它的主人。

“和更年轻的我做爱感觉如何？”

达米安占有性地覆在他身上，男孩的阴茎还没有拔出来，稍有一下动作都会刺激到年长者被他射满的内部。

“你是个可怕的Alpha小崽子，”

迪克平息下来后说，他又轻轻摇头，“但我能有什么办法？——你知道我爱你，然后我就会忍不住纵容你想对我做的任何事。”

“从十三岁开始我就只想得到你，除此外任何一个Beta或Omega我都没兴趣。”

迪克摸了摸他专属Alpha的一头短发，不管怎样他还是被达米安方式的表露真心给取悦了。

在他心里膨胀的爱意正要同样化为语言时迪克被未想到的意外打断了——年长者几近是眼睁睁地看着身上的男孩忽然之间体积增大了不止一圈。这可着实吓到了还被这名强壮Alpha占有着身体的Beta。

“你忽然——”

“我想我变回来了。那是我说还是做了什么，或者只是因为时间到了？”

“但是——现在这会儿——”

“你清楚既然这样整个我都会增倍的，理查德，不用太吃惊。”

迪克张嘴想要冲他竖眉，但成年的版本轻易地用一只手臂就将夜翼从背后托了起来让年长者只能向前趴在他的肩膀上。这一系列动作让他们的下体连接得更密切深入了，差点让迪克大喊出声。

“我猜是时候继续了，你也休息得差不多了。”达米安恢复成熟男性的嗓音擦过迪克的耳朵，他不急不慢地挺入并抽出曾深入年长者生殖腔内部的阴茎，少许精液被跟着挤了出来。

迪克甚至无法说出一句完整的话，他搂紧达米安的肩颈张嘴吐息着，当对方又一次顶到他最深的内壁时迪克尖叫出来，他真的快要被超载的肉体愉悦折磨疯了。

“天哪，达米安……你真打算做到我求停吗？”

“在我又一次填满你前是不会停了。”

英俊的年轻男人回给他假笑，迪克叹气但还是热情地吻了吻他的兄弟兼合法伴侣。达米安则会让他们的一切都纠缠得更深，仿佛他们从头到尾就本该是一体的。

而他们是那样深信不疑，互相用灵魂和肉体都接受着。再没有人会比他们更满足这样来之不易的生活了。

 

**The End**


End file.
